Consequence Of Sound
by lizteroid
Summary: A young Bree/Tom Brom fic.


**The Consequence of Sound**

Tom Scavo, a timid, handsome young man sat with his head resting in his hand as he hunched over his Seventh Grade Math homework, stealing glimpses at one of his classmates. She was beautiful. Sitting with her group of friends. She was giggling and smiling. He almost hyperventilated when she glanced over at him and smiled, her cheeks were pink from laughing and catching him looking at her. Tom saw Bree look back to her group of friends but he also noticed she kept glancing at him too.

Bree Mason was very like Tom Scavo, they were both rather shy and always got good grades, always had their heads stuck in a book and by their parents were seen as the perfect children. Also, both shared the common ground of not many friends. It wasn't they were unkind or snubbed people, it was for the fact of them being perfect all the time, people would tease them and not befriend them.

Bree decided to excuse herself from her table of friends and she walked towards Tom, she smiled brightly and even though he was sitting alone she asked, "Is this seat taken?" Tom just looked up at her, his mouth agape a little and shook his head.

Bree sat, straight back against the chair, her hands clasped gently together resting on top of her books on the tabletop, "Um...I couldn't help noticing but...were you staring at me?" she asked, her soft smile almost angelic as she waited for Tom's answer.

"Uh...I...I uh" was all Tom managed, his face beetroot, he shrugged and then nodded, "Yeah, you caught me" he said to her, flashing her one of his smiles.

Seeing his smile melted Bree, if she'd been standing she thought she would have probably collapsed. She cleared her throat and said, "Can I ask why?"

Tom nodded, "Well you can, but I'm not going to tell you" he smirked, closing over his book.

"Aww, come on!" Bree giggled, "Did you wanna come sit with us?" she asked.

"Well..." Tom began, "I actually wanted to sit with you" he told her, he saw her heavenly smile again, "Only you"

"Oh" Bree blushed, "Uh, well, we're sitting right now" she stated, "Just us, was there something you wanted to talk to me about? Or did you need some help with your" she looked to his book, "Math work?"

"N...not exactly, I just wanted to talk with you" he smiled.

Bree nodded, "Okay, so want do you want to talk about?"

"You?" he suggested.

Bree felt herself turn crimson now and she looked down to her books on the table. Tom just watched her, taking in all of her beauty. Bree knew why she'd blushed. Nobody really knew either of them. Nobody hardly noticed them. But they noticed each other. Bree had had a crush on Tom Scavo since Sixth Grade when her locker had gotten stuck and as she was trying to open it, dropped her books and Tom had slipped on one.

Now, Bree found him more attractive than ever. His dark eyes burned into her soul, she felt a warm tingling in the pit of her stomach, and she looked up to see him smiling and nearing his hand towards hers. She eagerly anticipated the feel of his hand on hers and sure enough, felt his surprisingly soft skin brush across hers.

He smiled at her and quietly said, "Bree, I like you a lot. I have for a while and I uh...I was just wondering if you'd like to go see a movie? Or something with me?" he raised his brows, his smile had widened now he'd got what he needed to out in the open and waited for her answer.

"Uh..." Bree tensed a little, it was the first time a guy had asked her out, and this guy she actually liked. She swallowed, then beamed, "I'd love to" she giggled a little too and flipped her hand so she held his.

Tom grinned widely now and exhaled, he'd been sat, waiting on bated breath for her to answer, "Great!! How's tomorrow?"

"Sure" Bree shook her head, thinking if she had anything on, smiling as she did so.

"You want me to pick you up?"

"You...you drive?" she smiled.

He nodded, "Yeah. So's that a yes?" he chuckled. And now Bree nodded, "Great, I'll check out what's on and call you later with the info"

Bree looked into his eyes, gazing at the colors that surrounded his pupils. She got lost in Tom's eyes, then uickly snapped out of it when she heard her name being called, "Sorry, you'll want my number then?" she smiled and scribbled it down neatly on a piece of pink floral paper, then handed it to him, her other hand still in his, "Here. See you later" she stood, gently pulling her hand from his, smiling with the casual blush still tinting her cheeks.

"Bree?" Tom said and touched her lower arm, making her turn to face him. Her eyes dancing in the midday light as she looked into his, he leaned and kissed her lips softly. Blushing afterwards and scurrying away as Bree's friends had saw.

_Her first kiss_.

Bree had received her first kiss from Tom Scavo. Handsome, sweet and shy Tom Scavo. She lifted her fingertips to her lips, smiling with her lips parted slightly and touched them to her soft, rosy lips. Reliving the kiss in her mind, her eyes following the trail he'd took to exit the cafeteria. She felt a warm heat rising up inside her and she wanted to squeal in delight. Her first kiss and asked for a date all on the same day. Her life couldn't get any better.

Soon enough, Bree's friends; Heather Reynolds, Maisy Gibbons and Delia Hart all rushed over and started to fuss around Bree. She just stood in the middle of them, caught in her own little dream sequence, her eyes fixated on the door Tom had used, while the three girls giggled and chatted about her and Tom and the kiss they'd just shared, not realizing she wasn't in the mood to talk. Bree was floating.

Once at home, Tom rolled onto his bed with the piece of pink floral paper Bree had handed him before with her home number on. He lay on his back, just staring at the delicate flow of her penmanship, she'd even written her name at the top of the paper and drawn a butterfly. He smiled and traced over it with his finger before setting it safely on his nightstand and reached for a brochure for the local cinema. Flicking through it, he came across a film he thought she'd enjoy, smiling, he nodded and checked the times.

Without another thought, Tom picked up the receiver on the phone and then the piece of paper with a shaky hand. He was about to call his 'date'. His thumb anxiously keyed in the number and he put the phone to his ear, listening to the dialling tone then the ring tone.

"Hello?" the girlish voice answered. Sounding young, but younger than Bree.

"Uh, can I speak to Bree, please?"

"I'll go get her for you" there was a small pause and the voice then said, "Is this Tom?" and giggled, as there was another voice in the background.

"Give me the phone, Emma!" Bree yelled, playfully but slightly angrily. Swiping the phone from her sister, Bree sighed then put it to her ear, "Tom. Hi"

"Hey, sister's huh?" he chuckled, "So, I checked the times and I was thinking, 'Let's just scrap the movie, we'll go have dinner' what do you think?" he suggested.

"That's great Tom, uh..." Bree cut off and looked at Emma as she began to tease Bree by singing, "Bree and Tom sitting in the tree. K-I-SS-I-N-G!"

"Will you knock it off?!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, no, not you Tom. It's Emma!" Bree quickly apologized and shot a glare at her sister, "So, what time will you come and collect me?"

"Well, what time's good for you?" Tom asked her.

"How about six thirty?"

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow" Tom said and then didn't know what to say, "So, uhh...Bye" he felt and sounded awkward.

"Bye" she echoed, her voice still held her refined warmth and she hung up, leaving Tom listening to the dialling tone once again.

So the next evening arrived and Tom rolled up to Bree's in his dad's old truck, he turned off the engine and got out, starting up the path. He smiled as he saw the curtains moving, it was Bree's younger sister. He got to the door and took a few deep breaths before knocking.

Almost instantly the door flew open and Bree stood there, smiling back at him. She looked radiant, as usual. Tom smiled and offered his arm, "Hey, you look beautiful, you ready?"

"Oh, Tom" Bree blushed, "I'm only in my jeans" she giggled, "But, yes I'm ready. I'll be back later daddy" she called out as she closed the door and took his hand, holding it gently as they made their way to the truck.

Getting in, Bree smiled and waited for Tom to sit next to her as she fastened her belt, "So where to?" Tom asked, looking into her deep green eyes, like pools her drowned in their beauty.

"I thought we were going to the movies?" Bree asked, looking puzzled.

"We can if you want to. Or we can go where I want to take you?" he suggested, hopefully.

Bree smiled at him, "And where's that?"

"Oh, that's a surprise" Tom replied, grinning a little.

Bree sat and smiled in the passenger seat, looking at Tom, "Okay...surprise me" she said softly.

Tom drove off and smiled, "Hey, you wanna listen to some music?"

"Yeah, sure" she nodded.

Tom flicked the cassette tape into the player and pressed the play button, soon soft music played through the truck and he sang along. Bree began to nod her head to the beat of the music.

"You like?" Tom smiled and looked at her.

She nodded again, smiling back, "I do"

"It's the band I'm in..."

"Really? You play?"

"Yeah" Tom blushed.

"It's really good, Tom" Bree smiled, listening to the lyrics.

"Thanks" he smiled and then added, "I uh...I kinda wrote this song for you, hoping I'd get the chance for you to hear it"

Bree looked right into his eyes and smiled warmly, "Oh Tom, it's lovely"

Tom blushed more and pulled into a car park, he smiled and parked up, "Okay...here we are"

Bree looked around, "The beach?"

He nodded and turned off the ignition, "Well yeah, but...look up"

She did and gasped, "Oh Tom...it's beautiful" she smiled, still looking out as Tom reached behind his seat and pulled out a blanket then got out and round to her side. He opened the door gently and took her hand.

"Come on" he whispered softly.

Bree nodded and followed Tom out of the truck, they walked to the back and Tom jumped up in the flat of the holding part. He spread the blanket out and smiled at Bree as he held out his hand for her.

Gracefully she took it and he pulled her up, then down as he sat on the blanket. Bree smiled at him and he lay down, looking at her still and he whispered, "Come here"

Bree lay down with Tom on the blanket, looking up at the sky, she could see why Tom ha wanted to bring her here. It was beautiful. Thousands of twinkling stars lined the sky, dazzling like silver sequins on royal velvet. Bree sighed contently as she lay her head on Tom's arm.

Tom gently pulled Bree close, looking at her profile as she looked up at the breathtaking sight above them. She was smiling. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. Her eyes twinkled brighter than any star in the sky and her hair glowed in the pale slivers of moonlight.

Bree felt Tom's gaze on her and she smiled as she turned to look at him, before she got a slight chill in the cool night air. Tom returned the smile and then lifted the blanket slightly to wrap around her to warm her. The two just lay there, being together as their relationship blossomed. They were definitely perfect for each other.

**End.**


End file.
